El último deseo del viejo Abe
by Blue John
Summary: Neville y Luna quedan para celebrar la cena de Nochebuena tras siete años sin verse. Sin embargo, su plan para cenar en Las Tres Escobas se verá alterado, pero nunca llegaron a imaginar que llegarían a hacer feliz a alguien que lo necesitaba.


Título: El último deseo del viejo Abe

Luna esperaba junto a las puertas de hierro de Hogwarts. Nevaba copiosamente aquella tarde de diciembre, víspera de Navidad. Abrigada para protegerse del intenso frío y bajo un llamativo paraguas amarillo, que ya empezaba a cubrirse de nieve, distinguió de lejos a la persona que esperaba. La vio descender por los blancos terrenos, caminando a través del grueso manto con cierta dificultad. Cuando estaba a pocos metros, Luna distinguió por fin sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cara aún redondeada, su sonrisa alegre. En todos aquellos años, Neville Longbottom apenas había cambiado.

Se abrazaron durante largo rato; llevaban años sin verse. Neville era ahora algo más alto y fornido, pero en su cara seguían pudiéndose leer ciertos rasgos infantiles. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se sonrieron, queriendo así resumir tantos sentimientos que empezaban a agolparse. A veces, era mejor no decir nada, dejar que el lenguaje corporal hablara por sí solo. Cuando por fin se separaron, sonriendo aún, Luna observó la colosal silueta del castillo, que se erguía en la distancia, majestuoso, imponente, como si él solo fuese una montaña en medio de un desierto helado.

Jamás podría olvidar todo lo que vivió durante aquellos siete años, porque cada segundo transcurrido tras los muros del castillo permanecía intacto en su memoria. Y así se lo hizo saber a Neville cuando pusieron rumbo a Hogsmeade, donde tenían pensado celebrar la cena de Nochebuena. Ambos coincidieron en que los años más intensos fueron los tres últimos cursos, donde se agolpaban desde sus más felices recuerdos en el grupo de resistencia liderado por Harry, hasta los más duros de sus vidas, cuando tuvieron que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra los mortífagos y el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Pero hablaron sobre todo de los primeros, de los más felices, ya que, al fin y al cabo, eran recuerdos compartidos. Las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore, la escapada al Ministerio de Magia cuando creían estar yendo en busca y ayuda de Sirius Black... Porque habían sido ellos dos, Neville y Luna, quienes habían respondido siempre a la llamada de Harry, porque siempre habían estado dispuestos a ayudar. Para ellos dos, el Ejército de Dumbledore no había sido únicamente un grupo de defensa. Aquellas reuniones significaban amistad, unión, algo que valoraban por encima de todo. Había sido durante esas reuniones cuando ellos dos habían entablado una bonita amistad, que no se había deteriorado pese a llevar tantos años sin verse.

Siete años, en concreto. Sin embargo, durante ese tiempo no habían cesado de enviarse cartas continuamente. Así que, de alguna manera, se podría decir que lo sabían casi todo el uno del otro, pero era el momento de comunicarse mediante la voz, dejando a un lado la tinta y el pergamino. Llevaban todo ese tiempo queriendo juntarse, pero diferentes razones impidieron ese encuentro. Hasta ese día.

Aquel era el primer año de Neville como profesor en Hogwarts. Le habló a Luna sobre lo maravilloso que era haber aprendido tanto sobre Herbología, la única asignatura en la que llegó a presumir de dominar más que nadie, con el permiso de Hermione Granger, por supuesto. Aquella mención les llevó a hablar de sus otros tres mejores amigos, posiblemente las tres únicas personas que, durante su estancia en el colegio de magia, supieron darles una oportunidad para ganarse su amistad. Aunque ya se lo había comunicado por carta, Neville volvió a contarle a Luna que Harry y Ginny acababan de ser padres. James, se llamaba el hijo de los Potter, al que ya había tenido ocasión de ver. Le habló de Ron y Hermione, quienes seguían juntos y planeando ya su boda. Los dos tenían empleo, el de ella muy importante, por cierto. No esperaban otra cosa, se dijeron. Quién sino ella para un puesto de suma importancia. Estaban deseando volver a verlos a todos, pero no tendrían que esperar mucho, ya que los Potter habían organizado una comida para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de James, que sería el mes próximo.

Llegaron por fin a Hogsmeade, que ofrecía una imagen entrañable. Con tejados nevados, carámbanos de hielo colgando de los salientes e interiores iluminados con luces de colores, era como formar parte de una postal navideña. Se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas con intención de cenar allí, pero para su sorpresa, el pub estaba repleto de gente. Luna tuvo ocasión allí de entablar conversación con antiguos conocidos como Madame Rosmerta o Rubeus Hagrid, ambos encantados de volver a verla. Dado que la espera para cenar era de más de una hora, decidieron ir a probar suerte al segundo bar de la aldea, Cabeza de Puerco. Desde su séptimo año en Hogwarts, cuando Neville ayudó a Harry, Ron y Hermione a entrar en el castillo a través del pasadizo secreto que unía el pub con Hogwarts, el chico había entablado cierta amistad con el dueño, Aberforth Dumbledore.

Cuando llegaron al local, lo encontraron completamente vacío. Un abeto escasamente decorado e iluminado yacía en una oscura esquina, sobre un suelo tan mugriento, que parecía que el viejo Abe tampoco lo había limpiado en todos aquellos años. No había nadie en la barra, ningún cliente de aspecto siniestro, ni tampoco tras ella. Sin embargo, cuando estaban dispuestos a dar media vuelta y volver a dirigirse a Las Tres Escobas, oyeron el tintineo de unas copas.

"¿Señor Dumbledore? ¿Hay alguien?"- preguntó Luna.

No hubo respuesta, pero alguien bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía hacia ellos. Segundos después, la silueta de Aberforth se recortó en la penumbra, encorvada, sujetando una vela que empezaba a consumirse.

"Señor Dumbledore, nos preguntábamos si podríamos cenar en su local..." - dijo Neville tímidamente, porque el aspecto del pub no era nada tentador para una cena de Nochebuena.

Aberforth no respondió de inmediato. Los observó detenidamente durante un buen rato, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de una persona. Finalmente se dio media vuelta y empezó a subir de nuevo por la escalera, no sin antes dirigirles la palabra.

"Podéis cenar conmigo si queréis, he puesto cubiertos y copas de más..."

Su voz era extremadamente débil, como un susurro. No podían dejar solo a aquel hombre, en especial en una noche como aquella. Una sola mirada les bastó para dirigirse hacia la escalera de madera y ascender al piso superior, que era mucho más acogedor que la taberna. La chimenea se hallaba encendida, y proporcionaba un calor ciertamente agradable. Dejaron sus abrigos y botas junto al calzado y aceptaron calzarse unas mullidas zapatillas de casa que el viejo Abe les acercó. Sobre la chimenea, un único cuadro, el que mostraba el retrato de una preciosa dama. Pero había alguien más en aquella estancia, no presente en persona, sino en pintura. Era un majestuoso lienzo donde Albus Dumbledore aparecía retratado, ahora mirando expectante a los recién llegados; sus ojos brillaban alegres tras las gafas de media luna.

En mitad de la pequeña estancia, iluminada además por varias antorchas, había una mesa circular, preparada para recibir a tres comensales. Mientras Aberforth se retiraba a una esquina para coger platos de un mueble, Neville y Luna volvieron a compartir una mirada. Los dos pensaban que aquellas copas de más no estaban allí por ellos dos. El viejo Abe había planeado cenar con otras dos personas... El anfitrión les indicó que tomaran asiento, y dio permiso para que se sirvieran la comida. El menú no era muy suculento, más bien escaso, pero aún así llenaron sus platos con pudding, patatas asadas y salteado de verduras.

Al comienzo, ninguno de los tres habló. Esto no parecía molestar al viejo Abe, quien no quitaba ojo al plato que apenas había tocado, pero al que parecía haberle regresado cierto color a la cara. Neville decidió romper el silencio comunicando una noticia que no había contado aún a Luna, y que hizo que Aberforth levantara la cabeza y lo mirara con ojos apesadumbrados.

"Mis padres fallecieron el domingo pasado. Por la mañana recibí una lechuza desde San Mungo, comunicándome la noticia de la muerte de mi padre. Me trasladé a Londres enseguida, y cuando quise entrar en la habitación para reunirme con mi madre, me dijeron que su salud había empeorado drásticamente. Entré, me acerqué a ella, y entonces ella… ella murió en mis brazos."- Neville se interrumpió, incapaz por un momento de continuar hablando. Cuando Luna colocó una mano sobre la suya, sin embargo, sintió fuerzas para seguir. Las lágrimas ya habían sido derramadas.- "Estuve con ellos todo el tiempo que quise. Uno a cada lado, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión dulce, como si… como si sólo estuvieran durmiendo… Entonces me di cuenta de una cosa. Durante todos aquellos años, la existencia de mis padres estaba reducida a esperar a que otro día más pasara mientras ellos estaban postrados en la cama. Muchas veces me preguntaba si a eso se le podía llamar vivir… Pero entonces comprendí que mi madre habían empezado a empeorar cuando supo que mi padre había muerto, y que no iba a quedarse sola, si podía estar con él. Tuvo tiempo de despedirse de mí, y yo le dejé irse en paz, tal y como ella quería".

Neville calló y bebió un sorbo de su copa. Tanto Luna como el viejo Abe lo miraban con tristeza, pero él les sonrió, asegurándoles que, pese a lo mucho que habían sufrido durante tantos años, pese a haber tenido una existencia que no se desearía a nadie, se habían marchado pacíficamente.

Aberforth Dumbledore no había hablado en toda la cena. Apenas había probado bocado de su plato, pero parecía conformarse con la simple presencia de Neville y Luna. Ella observó el retrato de Ariadna, que les sonreía a todos tímidamente. Después se fijó en el retrato del antiguo director de Hogwarts, que miraba curioso en dirección a la mesa desde su posición cerca de la ventana. Albus Dumbledore también sonrió, y Luna supo interpretar aquella señal.

"Creo que deberíamos brindar por nuestros seres queridos". –dijo levantando su copa.

Los otros dos la imitaron, pero sólo Neville contestó con un "por ellos". Dos únicas lágrimas surcaban el rostro apergaminado del viejo Abe, que había bajado su copa y levantado la mirada para observar a sus dos hermanos fallecidos. Ariadna volvió a dibujar una bellísima sonrisa que invitaba a olvidar cualquier sentimiento lúgubre. Aberforth se centró entonces en su hermano.

"Perdóname, Albus".

El antiguo director le miró fijamente. Su rostro permanecía iluminado, al que se le sumó una única lágrima, que se deslizó por su nariz y se perdió en algún lugar del lienzo. No había palabras para describir aquel intercambio de miradas, al igual que era extremadamente complicado de explicar, con palabras, lo que aquella peculiar cena representaba. Por muchos banquetes que se estuvieran celebrando al mismo tiempo, uno podía llegar a preguntarse qué era, en verdad, el espíritu navideño. En Hogsmeade, resguardados de la nevada en una humilde posada, había tres personas que tenían la respuesta al alcance de sus miradas.


End file.
